Second Chance
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: [Chapter 9 is up!] Sara gets terrible news. GS
1. Default Chapter

Title: Second Chance   
Summary: Sara gets terrible news.   
Spoilers: None.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Sara sat there relaxing in her cozy couch, watching T.V. It was her night off. She wanted to enjoy it. She had been stress out for the pass couple of weeks. She needed something more to relax her so she decided to take a shower.   
She up got and walked into the bathroom. She ran the water while getting undress. She tested it before getting in. She pulled up the plug and water showered over her from above.   
With her red towel wrap around her, she walked out of the bathroom, humming. She froze in front of the T.V. Something caught her eye.   
The water from her hair was soaking her neck, drizzling down her legs to the floor. The wet footprints trailed behind her but suddenly came to a stop.   
The reporter was reporting LIVE in front of a house. She was saying a CSI had been shot.   
A CSI was shot. Her voice was loud and clear. It repeated the words again, and again in Sara's mind.   
She didn't want to think it was Grissom but it was his shift tonight.   
It was his shift. The voice repeated itself, again. It became even louder as she stood there, lifeless.   
She couldn't just stand there, she needed to go out there.   
She walked out of the living room into her room. She immediately got dress but her hair was still soaking wet. She then putted her hair up and clipped it. She grabbed her keys and pager off from the kitchen table and walked out the door.   
The ambulance was blaring, the cops' sirens were loud. There was a crowd wanting to know what happened. Different news reporters were in front of their cameraman's. She parked on the opposite side of the street.   
"How come nobody paged me?" Sara asked Nick, when she lifted up the yellow ÔDo Not Cross' tape.   
"How did you know?" Nick ask her.   
"It's all over the news."   
Everybody was there except for Grissom.   
She became to tremble. She didn't want it to be Grissom.   
"Where is Grissom?" Sara asked.   
"They are putting him on the stretcher now." Catherine pointed.   
Sara looked and then turned to Catherine, again. "I'll stay with him since it's my night off." Catherine only nodded.   
"Soon as I know something, I'll call you." Sara said. Catherine nodded once more.   
Sara looked down at him. They rolled him through the grass, he was lying on the stretcher with his eyes close. It looked like the bullet was near his heart. He was bleeding badly.   
"Anyone coming with him?" A paramedic called out.   
"I am." Sara said, and lifted up the tape again to get by. She ran over to the ambulance and got in.   
She heard a loud banging noise against the door. It was letting the driver know it was safe to go.   
She saw two paramedics giving him oxygen from the tank, they were holding down on the wound to make the bleeding stop, and then someone gave him a HIV.   
Sara rubbed his hand with both of hers and whispered to him. "It's okay, Grissom. Your going to be okay." She wasn't sure. She suddenly couldn't see, her eyes were foggy with tears. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sara gazed out the window of the waiting room. She had her fifth cup of coffee in her hands, she brung it to her lips. All she could think about was Grissom and who would want to shoot him. Grissom was in surgery, and had been for the past 2 hours. They had told her that the bullet was very close to the heart and he may not live. That made her cried.   
"What the hell is taking them so long?" Warrick called out, not really saying it to anyone.   
Sara turned and looked at him. She had forgotten he was here. Catherine and Nick are at the crime scene, getting all the evidence.   
She set her coffee on the table beside her and sat down next to him.   
"I don't know what's taking them so long. The bullet was pretty deep."   
He sighed and looked at her.   
"You look tired, you should go home and get some rest." Warrick said to her.   
She shook her head. "I'm fine. Maybe you should head home."   
He shook his head, too. "Nah, I'll be okay. Beside, I don't want to leave you here by yourself."   
She wasn't going to be by herself. Grissom was here.   
She just smiled at him.   
"Want anything? I am going to the snack machine." He asked her.   
She shook her head and he walked out of the waiting room.   
A young doctor walked towards her with scrubs on his feet.   
"Miss. Sidle?" He asked her.   
She nodded.   
"May I have a word with you?"   
TBC. 


	3. Chapter Three

Sara sat there, beside his bed. He was hook up to monitors and he had a breathing mask on. His face was flushed and his eyes were close. She wanted to pinch his cheeks to bring back some of the color. She didn't though. Her hands stayed where they were.   
"I don't want you to die. Your not ready for it. _I'm_ not ready for it. There's so much I haven't told you." The young doctor had said the surgery was successful but there was still a 50/50 chance of him not surviving. The bullet was so deep, it cracked some ribs. The doctor also said the bullet was near the heart just like she thought. She was glad that the bullet didn't go through his heart. If it did, he wouldn't be alive now.   
Warrick stood there with his shoulder against the door frame. Her back was to him, he heard every word she said. He ate some of his M&M's he got from the snack machine and then putted them in his pocket.   
"He's not going to die, Sara."   
She was startled by his voice. She wonder how much he heard. She turned to look at him.   
"How do you know for sure?"   
"I know Grissom, he's a fighter."   
She didn't say anything.   
He turned and walked out.   
She turned around and looked at Grissom.   
She reached for his hand and held it.   
"Your going to be okay, Grissom." She said, trying to calm her nerves.   
He opened his blue eyes for the first time and looked at her. She stared back at him, still holding his hand.   
"Where am I?"   
TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

The sun was shining bright, beating down on the house. The door was open, leaving a light, crispy breeze.   
"Find anything yet?" Catherine asked Nick.   
"Nothing." He said in frustration. He was getting tired of finding nothing. He needed something, anything to tell who the person was that shot Grissom. Catherine handed Eckley the case that Grissom was working on before he got shot. He happily accepted.   
They have been here for over two days and still haven't found one print.   
"I am going to go and talk to the security guard, again." Nick said, getting up to leave.   
"Okay." Catherine said, looking at the lamp that been knocked over.   
Nick put on his sunglasses and spotted the security guard standing in the drive-way.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Keeping an eye on the place."   
Nick pulled him out of the sunlight and placed him next to the front door.   
"Your suppose to stand here, at all times!" Nick yelled, and took up his sunglasses. He stared at him, and then apolizge.   
"Sorry, He began. "I just have a few questions to ask you."   
He nodded.   
"Are you positive that you checked all the rooms, to make sure it was secure?"   
"Yes." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Avoiding to look into Nick's eyes.   
"Where were you when Mr. Grissom got shot? Why weren't you there?"   
"It was my first day at the job and I've never seen a dead body before. He told me that I could go outside to get some air."   
Nick nodded and then notice that he had blood on his jacket.   
"Wait a minute," Nick said, getting a swap out of his side jacket. "How did this blood get there?"   
The security guard head shot up and hesitated, and then looked down at the blood. "I don't know."   
Nick looked at him and then swapped the blood with the cotton end and then pushed the lid up.   
"I will need your jacket." Nick stated.   
"Why?"   
"Because. I will give it back to you as soon as this case is over."   
He swung the jacket off from himself.   
"Okay, thank you. We will keep in touch."   
He nodded, looking back down at the ground.   
Nick rolled his eyes, and walked back to the crime scene.   
TBC. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Where am I?" Grissom asked, trying to recognize the girl holding his hand.   
"Your in a hospital, Grissom."   
"Why?" He asked the young female.   
"You got shot."   
"I did?" No wonder he felt pressure against his ribs. It must be from the bandage.   
"Yeah," She said softly. "Your going to be okay."   
Warrick walked in and saw that Grissom was wide awake. He walked up behind Sara and peered down at their hands. He wanted to say something but didn't.   
"Ah, your finally awake, Grissom!"   
Sara jumped, again.   
"Stop doing that!" She hissed.   
"Sorry." He went around to Sara's side of the chair.   
Grissom looked at the young man. Then back at Sara.   
She pointed at Warrick who was still standing beside her.   
"That's Warrick."   
Grissom just looked at them.   
She turned to Warrick.   
"I think he's not remembering anything."   
"How do you know that?"   
"He doesn't remember me or you, his surrounding, or getting shot."   
He sighed. "I am going to go talk to the doctor."   
She nodded. "Okay."   
Warrick was walking out the door as Sara looked back at Grissom.   
A smile appeared on her lips. She brushed his hair back and then moved her thumb over his cheek.   
He was fast asleep. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hope your enjoying the chapter so far! Sorry in advance for making this chapter short.   
Nick walked in, seeing Catherine holding up a print. She had a smile on her face.   
"I found a print from the knocked over lamp."   
"That's good." He patted her on the back.   
She nodded and turned around when he walked by her. "Did you find out anything new from the security guard?"   
"Yeah, a whole lot." He smiled. "Got his jacket because he had a blood stain on it."   
He looked at her. She looked at him and then smiled.   
"Blood stain, huh?"   
"Yep."   
He showed her the bag that had the evidence in it. She peered at it.   
"You got a good eye, that's gonna help us a lot."   
He grinned ear to ear and thanked her.   
"I have a strange feeling about him, Cath."   
"So do I." She stated.   
She then looked down at the floor. Seeing if there were anything new that she'd might had missed. Nick looked down at the floor with her. When she couldn't find anything else, she brung her head back up and sighed. He heard her sighed and looked up.   
"I'm going to the lab and get Greg to find any information on the print and the blood stain."   
"Thanks, Catherine." He said, handing her the bag that holds the jacket.   
She smiled and walked out the door, pulling down her shades from her head.   
Nick saw the security guard from his view. Nick stared at him with hater. The security guard stood by the door where Nick had left him. He stood there, with his hands linked behind his back.   
His mind echo again and again of his own words.   
I have a strange feeling about him.   
***   
TBC. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hope your enjoying the story so far. I think this is a fairly long chapter.   
*~*~*~*~*   
She stared out the window with another cup of coffee in her hands. She hover over it, blowing down on it. She was still in Grissom's room, he was still asleep. She wondered if Warrick talked to the doctor, yet. He's been out all day. Her name called out to her, she didn't want to go back to reality. Reality is where terrible things happened. She wanted to go to a place where second chances were given.   
"Sara." Warrick said softly as he touched her arm.   
"Huh?" She asked, suddenly pulling away from his hand as she walked from the window.   
He stood where she was and looked at her as she put down her coffee.   
"Got a hold of the doctor," he begin. "He wasn't here today, wasn't his shift. His shift is tonight. He said he'll come by and check up on him."   
She nodded and than looked at Grissom's flushed face. Beside the bullet that cracked some of his ribs, she had that gut feeling that something else was wrong with him. She tried to hold back the tears that were burning behind her eyes.   
His eyes fluttered. She hope he was dreaming a happy dream.   
Warrick sighed. "I think I am going to go home."   
"Okay, it'll do you good."   
As he walked by her, he patted her on the shoulder. He knew it was useless to tell her to go home. He looked back at her once more before turning to leave.   
Grissom eyes suddenly fluttered open and bolted straight up. Forgetting where he was.   
"It's okay, Grissom. Your still in the hospital." Sara said, reaching over to pat his arm and pull the covers back on him.   
He looked at her and than laid back down.   
"It was you."   
A confusion look went across her face.   
"What?"   
Suddenly someone came in, humming.   
She abruptly turned around.   
It was the young doctor, he stopped humming as he looked down at his clipboard. A frown appeared on his face as he read the words on there.   
Sara immediately looked at the clock on the table it was 6:00 p.m. She didn't realize his shift started so soon.   
"Hi, Miss. Sidle."   
"Hi Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked as she look back as Grissom. The thought still in her mind. What did he mean by 'It was you'?   
Sara turned back around as the doctor started to talk.   
"Listen carefully," he said as he walked up to them. "I am afraid I have some bad news."   
The tears that were burning behind her eyes suddenly poured out as the doctor continue to talk.   
***   
TBC. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I am so glad to hear that you guys like the last chapter. That makes me very happy!   
*~*~*~*~*   
She walked into the long hallway. She could hear her footsteps echo behind her. She saw few people come in and numberous of people go out. They were either starting their night shift or going home.   
She turned the corner and went into the lab.   
"Got your page, Greg." Catherine said as she stood there next to him.   
"Yeah," He looked for the paper that was covered with other papers. When he found it, he put on his 'I-just-solve-the-case' face. "The blood stain and the print both belong to the same suspect."   
Catherine peered at the paper but Greg covered it with his hands.   
"Come on, tell me who it is."   
He eyed her and then smile.   
"It belongs to a Donald Reynolds."   
"Donald Rey--" She stopped and looked at Greg.   
"You know who it is?"   
"Yes, it's the security guard. He's over there with Nick now. Alone."   
Before Greg could say anything, Catherine rushed out of the lab. She got into her car and drove to the crime scene.   
***   
Nick fumed the glass table, to see if he could find any prints. When he found one, he went to his kit and took out a pre-lift.   
He pressed it down and lifted it up. A smile pressed on his lips.   
Donald peeked at the man that had his back to him. He waited a minute to see if he would get up. He didn't. He picked up the knocked over lamp that was lying on the floor. He walked up behind Nick and brung the lamp over his head...   
Nick saw a shadow above him and suddenly turned around.   
He moved from his spot and stood up. He than grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.   
"It was you."   
***   
TBC. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thank You for all the kind reviews. Sadly, I am making this the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.   
*~*~*~*   
The morning sun shined through the window, giving the room a comfy feeling. Warrick walked in, seeing Sara lying her head on Grissom's bed with her head resting on her arms. He set the coffee down on the table that he was carrying in his hands.   
He went over to Sara and shook her.   
No response.   
He shook her, again.   
"Hmm?" After a moment Sara abruptly lifted up her head, seeing Warrick standing near.   
He saw her face, her eyes were puffy and her hair was messed up. "God Sara, you look like Hell. What happened?"   
She stretched out her arms before answering him. Last night was the worst night of her life.   
"Last night, the young doctor came in. He said that he somehow forgot to mention to me that," She was starting to tremble. "That Grissom had blood on the back of his head. He didn't know where it came from and said that it could be serious. He's going to do a brain scan on him today to see if anything is wrong."   
When she cried last night, it wasn't just that. It was everything, emotion was building up inside of her. She kept it in for too long.   
Warrick nodded. "I think he's going to be fine, Sara." He half hugged her and half patted her on the shoulder. When he was done comforting her, he then walked over to the table and grabbed the coffee cups.   
"Here, I brought coffee." He handed one to her and sipped his.   
"Thanks, I need it." She lifted up the tab and took a sip. She turned and looked at Grissom, he was asleep. He looked ill and his face was still flustered.   
She sighed and reached over and brushed back his gray hair.   
She pulled back, suddenly remembering what he said to her. 'It was you'. She still didn't know what he meant by that. Was he dreaming about her and thinking she was the one that did this to him? Was it a girl that looked like her who did this to him? She wondered. A nurse came in.   
"Miss. Sidle?"   
Sara turned around to see her.   
"Yes?"   
"A phone call is for you. The person's name is Catherine Willows."   
"Oh, I'll take it. Thank you."   
She followed the nurse out of the room, leaving Warrick with Grissom.   
"Hello?"   
"Sara?"   
"Yeah."   
"Nick and I got our suspect."   
"You did?"   
"Yes. It was the security guard. Donald Reynolds."   
"That's great!" Sara said happily.   
News that she was glad to hear.   
Catherine, on the other line, was silent for a minute.   
"Cath, you still there?"   
"Yeah."   
Sara sensed something was wrong.   
"Cath, what happened?"   
"I left Nick alone. Not knowing at the time it was the security guard that did this to Grissom."   
Sara waited for her to continue. When she didn't continue, she realize that she was crying.   
"Cath, Nick is okay, right?"   
She took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears.   
"He's okay. I was there just in time before Donald could hit Nick in the head," She paused for a minute. She was about to tell her the whole story. "He threaten to bash Nick's head with the lamp. Nick had his gun in his hands but he still kept threating him. Nick told him several times to put it down but he wouldn't listen. When he raise the lamp over his head, he was about to come down full speed but Nick saw me. With my gun in my hand, I abruptly told him to put down the weapon. To put his hands behind his head. He did and he was arrested."   
"Cath, I'm sorry. I am glad that you and Nick are okay."   
Cath sighed. "How's Grissom?"   
"He's getting a brain scan today. The doctor found dry blood on the back of his head."   
"They did?"   
"Yeah."   
"Nick and I didn't find any broken glass."   
"Oh."   
"Nick and I will go back there with Brass. To check again, maybe he hid it."   
"That's a good idea."   
"Okay, well. I am sure that we will swing by later. Sorry we didn't have time to visit. The case and everything."   
"It's okay, I understand. See you later."   
"Bye." Catherine said.   
They both hung up.   
Sara walked back to the room and found Warrick staring out the window.   
She walked up to him as she spoke.   
"Cath and Nick found the suspect. It was the security guard. His name was Donald Reynolds."   
"Thank god."   
"Yeah."   
"I hope that bastard does some time."   
"He will, Warrick."   
She touched his shoulder and patted it. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back.   
They turned around when they heard footsteps approach the room.   
"Hi, is Grissom ready for his scan?" The nurse asked.   
She looked over at Grissom, happily, he was awake.   
"Yeah."   
"Okay."   
Sara walked over to him as they strolled in another bed. "Grissom, everything is going to be okay. They are going to see if there is anything wrong with your head."   
He stared at her. She walked away from him as two male nurses swung him onto the other bed.   
"He'll be back in a couple of minutes." The nurse said.   
They both nodded. She walked out.   
For the first time, Warrick was going to say something about what could be wrong with Grissom.   
"Sara," he paused as they walked out of the room. Going to wander around the hospital as they wait for Grissom.   
"Yeah?"   
"I think that everything is okay with Grissom, he is just too shock to speak. You know what I mean?"   
"Yeah. Your probably right."   
He nodded.   
They walked by rooms that was filled with balloons, flowers, and get well cards. She cursed at herself for not thinking about that. She sighed, rubbing her face with both of her hands.   
"I think you need to go home."   
"I will when Grissom leaves."   
He sighed. Why did she care so much about him? Then it hit him. The words she said when they first brought Grissom here. She said that she didn't want him to go, that she hadn't told him the things that she wanted to.   
"You love him, don't you?" Warrick blurted out.   
She looked at him and then smiled. She knew it could cause her job and life. At that moment, she was willing to risk it.   
"With all my heart."   
Warrick smiled. He should've known from the beginning. The way she acted when she didn't see him for a minute that night. When she said that she hadn't told him everything she wanted to. The way she held his hand, brush his hair back, and the way she talked to him. Warrick laid his arm around her shoulder as she placed her hand on his back. They walked down the hallway like best friends.   
* * *   
Nick, Catherine, and Brass walked in the house. Brass walked in first, to make sure the room was secure. When it was, he called them to come in.   
They both sighed when they saw the sight of what they didn't want to see, again. They wanted to do it though, they needed to do it for Grissom.   
"Okay, I'll start in the kitchen." Catherine walked in as she placed her kit on the floor. She pulled on her latex gloves and started digging into the trash.   
Nick walked in the bathroom, pulling on his gloves. He flipped the light up and looked in the toilet bowl and then the filter. Nothing.   
When she couldn't find anything, she looked around. She spotted something on the floor by the door. She bend down to examine it. It was dirt, dry dirt.   
"Nick!" Catherine shouted.   
"Yeah?"   
"I found something."   
He walked in and bend down.   
"Dirt."   
"Yeah."   
"What did you find?" Brass asked as he walked up behind them.   
"Dirt."   
Catherine stood up and opened the door.   
"He could of walked in here, after he thrown away the broken glass."   
Nick and Brass looked at each other. He stood up.   
She walked outside, looking into the garbage can.   
She opened each plastic bag but nothing was found.   
Nick peered into the garbage can, he saw a tiny black shopping bag. He reached in and grabbed it from the bottom.   
He untied the knot and opened it apart. He smirked as Catherine looked at him.   
"Broken glass with blood on it."   
Catherine sighed in relief.   
* * *   
Later on that night, Grissom was placed back in his room. Catherine, Nick, and Brass were there. Warrick and Sara were still there. They all gathered around him. Sara was in the chair near Grissom's bed. They all smiled at him, knowing he's going to be okay. The doctor had told them that he was going through the trauma and might be for a couple of weeks. No harm was done to his brain. He was going to live.   
Sara smiled at Grissom as her co-workers chatted to each other. She was going to tell him sooner or later, how she felt about him. She was going to go every step of the way. She reached for his hand, and patted it. During those days she stayed with him. During those hours where she had to wait. During one moment, a second chance was given.   
The End. 


End file.
